Mrs McQueen
by samuraistar
Summary: How Lightning and Sally get engaged and then married! Includes a funny story from Mater and Lightning and Sally's families! LightningxSally pairing, duh. Oneshot


Hooray! My first-ever Cars fic! It's always special when I do a First Fic for a category! And what better than a romance one-shot! (Crickets) (...) Right. Let's get it on like diddy-kong! A special shout-out to **SuperLobsterBoy**, the cool dude who writes funny Cars stuff!

* * *

"_You just watch this right here, lover boy!"-_ Mater (that's my favorite line in the whole movie!)

* * *

**Mrs. McQueen**

****

**Summary:** How Sally and Lightning get engaged and then married! One-shot.

"All right, Stickers," Sally smiled when they got to Wheel Well, "what did you bring me here for?" Lightning cruised through the little breezeway with her behind.

"Nothing big," he said nonchalantly, "I've just been doing some thinking lately."

"Oh?" asked Sally, "About what?"

"My life, mostly," he answered.

"Uh-oh," she joked, "You're not already having a midlife crisis, are you?"

"No," he chuckled, "nothing like that. Actually, I've been thinking about the town...about our friends..." He looked over at her and finished, "...and about you." Sally looked back at him, rather surprised. He came out of the breezeway and turned to face her squarely.

"Sally," he confessed, "before I came here, I was a brash, arrogant, self-serving _jerk_. But then I met you, the only woman I'd ever met without hearing her scream. You taught me to slow down and look at the things around me. Doc taught me humility–I needed that–and Mater taught me what real friendship is like. Everyone here taught me something..." He turned to face the view and Sally came up beside him.

"...but you taught me the best thing." She looked at him.

"What was that?" she asked. His gaze softened on her.

"You taught me to love someone else," he told her. They smiled at each other and touched hoods.

"I never noticed teaching you that, Lightning," she said gently, "I was busy learning it myself."

"Really?" said Lightning, his heart jumping. (I don't want to hear any "wait, cars don't have hearts" junk, okay? I KNOW! Sorry...)

"Yeah," she said, pulling back, "You're the first guy I ever felt real love for. What you did for me...for us...for this town...it was something I could never repay. You _changed_ this town." He drove up in front of her.

"If I changed this town, Sally," he said, "it was only after you changed me." Sally looked like she was about to cry, so Lightning moved beside her again. They stayed silent for a minute.

"I'm in love with you, Sally," he finally said, "for everything you are. I don't ever want to be away from you again. I want to be with you forever." He then led her to the ledge to look at the view. Sally looked down near Willy's Butte to see _Marry Me, Sally_ written in tire tracks in the dirt. Sally gasped with surprise! She looked at Lightning. He was smiling.

"You know, Mater's waiting down there for the bolt," he said slyly, "It's the signal for your answer, and I hate to disappoint him. What do you say?" Sally smiled tenderly at him.

Down at Willy's Butte, Mater paced around as he waited for the signal. Finally, he saw a blink and the bolt appeared on the ground. He gasped.

"DAD GUM!" he exclaimed joyfully and raced to Doc's office. Bursting through the doors, the first words out of his mouth were

"SHE SAID YES!" Doc turned around with a smile. Mater drove out and shouted to everyone, "McQueen and Sally is gettin' hitched!"

Doc joined the Radiator Springs locals as they rejoiced in the good news. Flo busted out oil cans for everybody. The Sheriff blared his siren and flashed his light. Sarge gave a military salute with his antenna. Fillmore kept rambling on about all the positive energy he was feeling. Guido and Luigi started singing "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp. Ramone was explaining it to Lizzie at the top of his voice. Mater was driving backwards with joy, and Doc just stood there and took it all in.

"Hey, Doc!" Flo interrupted his thoughts and gave him a can of oil. "Have a quart! On the house."

"Thanks, Flo," said Doc.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Flo commented, "but I'm glad for Sally. I told her one day she'd find a good man for her. Wasn't expecting a racecar, but when you fall in love, you fall in love."

"That's my girl," he said, "waiting for her perfect match. He's a good car, Flo. He'll be everything she needs. I almost hate to let her go."

"I know what you mean, Doc," she said understandingly, "She's been like a daughter to me, too."

* * *

The sun dawned the morning of the wedding to find Sally inside Ramone's shop getting a bridal coat of white paint with a hint of pink. Her whitewall tires from Luigi's were all covered up. When it was all done, Ramone whistled.

"Sally," he announced, "_Miratu_." (Spanish speakers, please correct me! I'm trying to say "Look at you.") Sally looked at herself in the mirror wall. She was speechless as Flo joined her.

"Ooh, Ra_mone!_" she said, "The bride job is always your finest!"

"Thanks, baby," he said, "Well, what do you think, _amiga?_"

"I _love_ it!" Sally bubbled, "_Muchas gracias,_ Ramone! It's fantastic!"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Ramone said modestly, "Nothing's ever too good for a bride." He leaned up against Flo at that last part.

"You look beautiful, baby," agreed Flo, "You'll knock 'em all dead." Sally smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks, Flo," she said, "You've been wonderful to me. I never would've made it in this town without you."

"Hey, no bumper-bumpin' till I get you dried off, chick," Ramone cut in. After Sally got dried off, Doc was admitted in.

"Hey, Doc," Sally greeted him, "What's up?"

"Just doing my job as father figure of the bride," he said, "You look beautiful, Sally."

"Thanks, Doc," she said, "And...thanks for doing this for me. You've been like a father to me all these years...especially since my real dad isn't...with us anymore." Her father, James Carrera, had died in a rockfall while driving in the mountains when Sally was 15. She missed him, but she knew he was watching her today.

"By the way, I brought Mater," said Doc, "He wanted to wish you good luck."

"Howdy, Sally," said Mater, "Well, dad gum! You look purdier than a lightnin' bug on mating season." Sally chuckled.

"Thank you, Mater."

"Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck today," he continued, "you know, bein' the Best Man and all. So...good luck, Sally. I know you made the best choice."

"That means a lot, Mater," Sally thanked him, "You've been one of the best friends I've ever had."

"So have you, Miss Sally," he replied, "Well–gotta get back to Lightning! He'll need his Best Man with him! He's more jittery than Lizzie without her meds on a Saturday night!"

* * *

(Later, near sunset...)

The wedding party was gathered in the middle of town. Among the guests were Mr. And Mrs. The King, Junior, The Rusteze and Dinoco teams, Sarge's boot campers, and the rehabilitated Road Hazards.

In the front was Lightning's family: His father Scott, his mother Laura, and his big sister Deborah (a sexy red Ford Mustang convertible) with her husband Rick and their three children: Alicia, Donny, and Kelly. On the other side was Sally's mother Ruby and her brother Douglas.

Mater stood next to Lightning by Stanley's statue as cool as you please. Flo stood opposite them as the Maid of Honor. Lightning was getting antsy; he wanted to see Sally!

"Well shoot-fire, buddy," Mater murmured, "Don't get your transmission in a twist. She'll be here in a minute."

"I know, I know," he responded, "I'm just anxious. I've never gotten married before."

"Hee, hee," Mater chuckled, "One time, we had a couple o' teenagers drive through here wantin' to hitch up like they was in Vegas or somethin.'"

"What happened?" asked Lightning.

"Eh, heh-heh-heh-heh!" the old truck cackled, "You shoulda been there, buddy! See, Doc's the judge, which technically makes him justice of the peace around here. (Duh) But you know he ain't fool enough to marry a copule 'o stupid runaway teens. So what he done was he told 'em, 'All right, we'll marry you two. Why don't you rest up, have somethin' to eat, get a fresh coat, spruce up a bit; we'll take care of everything.' And they said all right and cruised through town, just as Doc told 'em.

"And we townsfolk did our thing, you know, Flo fed 'em, Luigi tired 'em, Ramone sprayed 'em up all nice-like. But you see the whole time they was with us, Doc called their parents using the kids' plate numbers. Well, sir, them parents blazed on into town seein' red. They brought a couple 'o tow trucks with 'em, too; and when they found those two...heh, heh...Well, let's just say you don't pull a fast one over Doc Hudson, I'll tell you right now. Those two were towed right outta town, each with a lovely parking boot." Lightning looked a little nervous.

"But I wouldn't worry 'bout it," Mater finished, "You and Sally is the real deal, buddy. We're all proud of you."

Just then, DJ played up the Wedding March under Sarge's direction and everyone looked back as Sally cruised down the aisle with Doc Hudson proudly cruising beside her.

Lightning could hardly breathe as he stared at her in the near-setting sun. It gleamed on her top, outlining her in gold: She was absolutely beautiful.

Lightning gulped; she was almost right next to him! He quickly shifted position to face Stanley as Doc came in front of it. Flo stood by Sally and Mater by Lightning. Everyone fell silent.

"Dearly beloved," Doc announced, the light gleaming on him as well, "we are gathered here this evening in the sight of the Manufacturer and these witnesses to join these two cars in blessed wedlock.

"These two met in the most fairy tale-like circumstances: He was a hotshot rookie making the big time, she weas our small town beauty looking for a new start. The road for them was particularly bumpy, since hotshot here broke it. (Audience laughs) But this town brought them together...and now it is my honor and pleasure to bring them together in marriage. So I'll stop jabbering and get on with the vows." He turned to Sally.

"Do you," he asked, "Sally Raquel Carrera, take this man, Lightning Glen McQueen, to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, to care for, to honor all your life, and to keep from tearing up more roads?" The crowd chuckled as Sally grinned and said, "I do." Doc turned to Lightning, who met the eyes of his mentor with equal steadiness.

"And do you," Doc asked, "Lightning Glen McQueen, take this woman, Sally Raquel Carrera, to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, to care for, to honor, and to protect for all your life?" Lightning smiled and inhaled.

"I do." Doc smiled with satisfaction and proudly announced, "Then by the power vested in me by the Manufacturer and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lightning, you may now kiss the bride."

And he did! Everyone started cheering and honking. Red was weeping inconsolably. Fillmore was sniffling, too. The teen twins Mia and Tia were leaning on each other in tears. Every old married couple looked all lovey-dovey. Luigi cried uncontrollably as Guido backed away weirdly. Lightning's nieces and nephew hopped up and down, cheering for their "Uncle Lightming." The newlyweds approached their families, who were grouped together. The kids reached them first, crowding them and chattering with excitement.

"Can we call you Aunt Sally _now?_" Kelly cried joyfully.

"You betcha!" Sally laughed.

"YAY!" All three of them raced around her, chanting "Aunt Sally! Aunt Sally! Aunt Sally!"

"Okay, kids," said their mother Deborah, "I think she gets it. Why don't you play with 'Uncle Mater?'" They sped off with Mater to play their favorite game, Mater Man. Deborah got next to Sally.

"Welcome to the family, Sally," she chuckled, "Looks like you've got a part-time job as Aunt now." A blaring horn sounded above the noise, and the crowd parted as Mack came up.

"Hop aboard, McQueens!" he called, opening the unusually large trailer. They rolled inside as the crowd yelled goodbye and flashed their headlights and antennae(?). The door shut, and the trailer lit up.

"Is that the new Mrs. McQueen?" asked Harv on the phone. Sally smiled.

"Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent I've heard so much about?" she responded.

"Better believe it," he said, "Listen, kids; _mozel tov_ to you both. I saw the wedding on my satellite uplink. Sally, you were _beautiful!_ Lightning, I got your schedule all cleared out for the next month!"

"Thanks, Harv!"

"Hey, don't mention it. For a wedding, I am honored to stick out my hood for my star client! Oh; gotta go now, kids. I got Tokyo on the other line. But listen: Have a great time and don't worry about a thing. You let your main man Harv rock everything for you, okay? Okay. Love ya, kids?"

_Click!_ Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Agents," he said, "What can ya do?" And with Mack proudly driving them, the newlyweds rode away into the violet hour of dusk.

THE  
END

**Author's Review:**

References, yay!

Okay, Scott and Laura are my parents' names, Deborah is my dad's oldest sister, Rick was made up, Kelly and Alicia are my cousins' names, Donny was named after my favorite Osmond, Ruby was my great-grandmother, and Douglas is my uncle's name on my mother's side! Yay, family!

And...that's it! Review and lemme know whatcha think! L8R, Mater!


End file.
